Fantasmes
by sweetylucie
Summary: Que se passera-t-il lorsque l'objet du désir de Bella tombera sur une liste très particulière ?
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Je remercie ma beta Hanine pour son fantastique travail.

**Chapitre 1**

**Bella POV**

J'étais en cours d'histoire et je m'ennuyais à mourir. Le prof débitait son cours d'une voix monotone sans se rendre compte qu'aucun élève ne l'écoutait.

Je regardais la pluie tombée par la fenêtre et soupirai. Je tournai la tête dans l'autre sens pour regarder l'horloge. Il restait encore 20 minutes de torture avant d'être enfin libérée pour la journée. Mon regard se porta sur Edward Cullen, l'homme qui était au cœur des rêves érotiques que je faisais toutes les nuits. C'était le capitaine de l'équipe de basketball et le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. C'était un vrai Dieu grec.

J'avais emménagé il y a de ça un an à Forks, petite bourgade pluvieuse située dans l'état de Washington pour vivre avec mon père Charlie, le shérif de la ville. Mes parents s'étaient mariés à 18 ans car ma mère était tombée enceinte. Ils avaient divorcé lorsque j'avais 3 ans car ma mère ne supportait plus de vivre ici. On était parti s'installer à Jacksonville, en Floride où elle avait refait sa vie avec Phil, un joueur de baseball des ligues mineures. Ne voulant pas obliger ma mère à rester avec moi au lieu de suivre son nouveau mari sur chacun de ses matchs, j'ai décidé de revenir vivre avec Charlie.

Notre relation n'était pas vraiment fusionnelle car les seules fois que j'avais passé du temps avec lui était pendant les vacances d'été. Il n'était pas une personne affective et ne montrait pas facilement ses sentiments. Malgré cela, j'étais heureuse de vivre avec lui car je passai enfin du temps avec lui.

Durant mon premier jour au lycée, j'avais aperçu Edward au loin et j'étais tombée immédiatement sous son charme. Il était d'une beauté irréelle et il le savait. Il en profitait pour mettre toutes les filles dans son lit. Un vrai Don Juan. Malgré ça, je le désirais plus que tout. À chaque fois que je le voyais, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : l'emmener dans un coin isolé pour que l'on puisse s'envoyer en l'air.

Je pensais à lui lorsque je me donnais du plaisir. Je n'avais jamais autant fantasmé sur un homme auparavant, même pas mon ex Mike Newton.

Il m'avait abordé lors de ma première semaine ici et il m'avait invité à sortir avec lui. J'avais accepté car je le trouvais mignon et gentil. On a été ensemble pendant cinq mois. J'avais rompu avec lui il ya quatre mois car je m'ennuyais trop au lit avec lui. Il ne voulait jamais rien faire d'autre que la position du missionnaire et il n'aimait pas que je lui fasse des petites gâteries. Il n'était pas très doué aussi et pour pouvoir jouir, je m'imaginais que c'était Edward qui me prenait. [N/H: Oh que je comprends *r*]

Malheureusement, Edward n'a jamais été intéressé par moi. Il n'a jamais jeté un regard dans ma direction. S'il m'avait dragué un jour, je crois que je me serais jetée sur lui instantanément.

Je soupirais d'exaspération. Penser à lui m'avait tout existé et je savais qu'à peine de retour à la maison, j'allais devoir évacuer cette tension avec mon vibromasseur. Soudain, je fus frappé par une idée. J'arrachai une page de mon cahier et commençai à faire une liste.

_Liste de mes fantasmes_

_coucher avec Edward Cullen_

_sur le bureau d'un prof_

_sous la douche_

_sur le lave-linge_

_dans une voiture_

_au cinéma_

_attachée au lit_

_sur la table de la cuisine_

_dans une cabine d'essayage_

_dans un ascenseur_

_dans la forêt_

_sur une plage_

_dans un avion_

_différentes positions du Kama sutra_

Je posais mon stylo et contemplai ce que je venais d'écrire. Je me promis de réaliser chacun de mes fantasmes avant ma mort. Je fus tirée de ma rêverie lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentie. Je rangeai mes affaires rapidement et sortie le plus rapidement possible tellement j'étais pressée d'arriver chez moi pour me soulager.

**Edward POV**

Je baillai d'ennui tandis que le prof récitait son cours. J'avais hâte que la journée se termine car cela voulait dire qu'il ne me resterait plus qu'un jour avant la fin de semaine. Mes parents avaient décidé de partir dans un spa pour une fin de semaine romantique et Alice, ma sœur, dormirait chez son petit ami Jasper. J'aurais donc la maison pour moi tout seul. J'allais organiser une petite fête samedi soir avec quelques potes. Ça allait être dément.

Enfin, la cloche sonna. Je récupérai mes affaires et sortit de la classe. Je vis Bella Swan passait devant moi à toute vitesse. Une feuille glissa de son classeur et tomba sur le sol dans le couloir sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle continua son chemin avec la même rapidité. Je me demandais où elle courait comme ça.

Je ramassai la feuille et la lus. Je fus surpris du contenu et surtout de la première ligne. J'étais l'un de ses fantasmes. Je ne m'en serais jamais douté.

Bella était une fille tout à fait banale mais loin d'être moche. Je préférais simplement les filles qui s'habillaient de façon sexy et provocante. Au moins avec elles, je savais que j'obtiendrais ce que je voulais. Je n'avais jamais approché Bella car je pensais qu'elle m'aurait repoussé. Mais maintenant la donne avait changé. Savoir qu'elle me désirait autant, m'excitait.

Je me dirigeai vers le parking en rangeant la feuille dans mon cahier en pensant déjà au lendemain et à notre future conversation.

**Bella POV**

Je me trouvais devant mon casier pour récupérer mes notes pour mon prochain cours de la matinée quand je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Je me retournai et je découvris Edward. Il me tendit une feuille.

« Tu l'as fait tomber en sortant du cours d'histoire hier soir » annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Instantanément, je sus quelle était cette feuille. En rentrant à la maison la veille, après m'être soulagé, je m'étais rendu compte que je ne retrouvai plus ma liste. Je l'avais cherchée partout dans la maison en espérant que mon père ne l'avait pas trouvée. J'avais fini par conclure que j'avais du la perdre au lycée. J'avais été soulagé de savoir que si quelqu'un la trouvait, on ne pouvait pas faire le lien avec moi. Mais malheureusement, le sort en avait décidé autrement.

« C'est une liste tout à fait intéressante, surtout ton premier fantasme. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu me désirais autant » poursuivit-il en se rapprochant de moi, une lueur dans le regard.

Je reculai jusqu'à être appuyé contre les casiers. Les effluves de son after-shave chatouillèrent mes narines et je ne pu m'empêcher de respirer fortement. Il sentait si bon. Je déglutis difficilement tout en attrapant la feuille.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois » répondis-je en bafouillant, rouge de honte. « J'ai écrit ça comme ça, pour passer le temps. Je ne pensais absolument pas à réaliser une seule de ces idées. »

« Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde » répliqua-t-il en riant. « J'ai la maison pour moi tout seul cette fin de semaine. On pourrait en profiter pour réaliser ton fantasme. »

Je fus totalement prise au dépourvu par sa proposition. Il avait réellement envie de moi ? Pourtant, je ne ressemblais en rien aux filles avec qui il s'envoyait en l'air d'habitude. Il devait penser que j'étais déjà acquise à cause ce qu'il avait lu et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se fouler pour me mettre dans son lit. Et je fus vexée. Je voulais qu'il me drague un tant soit peu comme il le faisait en temps normal. Bien que je mourais d'envie d'accepter, je me retins.

« Non, ce que j'ai dit est la vérité. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être une conquête de plus à ton tableau de chasse » assurai-je en le repoussant.

« J'espère que tu vas changer d'avis car j'ai vraiment envie de toi. Tu sais où j'habite ma belle » murmura-t-il avant de partir en souriant.

Je soufflai de soulagement de ne plus être aussi proche de lui. Je rangeai la feuille dans mon classeur et resserrai celui-ci contre ma poitrine avant de me diriger, difficilement à cause de jambes tremblantes, vers ma classe.

Pendant le reste de la journée, je ne pu me concentrer sur les cours car il hantait mon esprit. J'avais enfin la chance de pouvoir coucher avec l'objet de mon désir et je l'avais laissé passer. Je m'en voulais énormément mais en même temps je ne voulais pas qu'Edward croit qu'il suffisait juste de claquer des doigts pour que je tombe à ses pieds. J'avais ma fierté tout de même.

À la fin de la journée, alors que je montai dans ma voiture, je le vis me regarder au loin avec un sourire en coin. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de grimper dans sa voiture et de démarrer. Mon string devint tout humide par ce simple geste. Ce mec me rendait complètement folle.

En rentrant à la maison ce soir là, je fis mes devoirs pour la semaine suivante pour ne plus penser à lui. Malheureusement, en ouvrant mes cours, je tombai sur la liste et je fus immédiatement excitée lorsque je m'imaginais toutes les choses folles qu'Edward et moi pourrions faire tous les deux dans un lit. [N/H: Pourquoi se cantonner au lit, hein? *r*]

Je pris un livre et commençais à lire pour me changer les idées. Mais je n'arrivais pas à éteindre le feu qui brulait entre mes cuisses. J'avais deux options. La première, utiliser mon fidèle vibromasseur. La deuxième, me rendre chez Edward et laisser libre court à mon imagination. J'ouvris le tiroir de ma commode où je cachais précieusement mon vibromasseur et le saisi. Je l'observai un instant avant de le ranger. J'avais besoin d'un vrai mec et pas d'un jouet ce soir.

J'attrapais en vitesse mes clés et grimpai dans ma voiture pour me rendre chez lui. Une fois devant sa maison, je n'hésitai pas une seconde avant de frapper à la porte, trop impatiente. Il ouvrit et afficha un sourire en coin quand il vit que c'était moi.

« Tu as changé d'avais encore plus vite que je ne l'avais espéré » dit-il en se dégageant pour me laisser entrer.

Il eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière moi que je le plaquai contre celle-ci avant de je me jetai sur lui. Mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Mes doigts s'enfouirent dans sa tignasse pour approfondir notre échange. Nos langues commencèrent une danse érotique. Je lâchai un gémissement de plaisir. Le manque d'air nous força à nous séparer.

« Tu es une vraie tigresse toi » haleta-t-il. « Je sens que je vais prendre mon pied avec toi. »

« Allons dans ta chambre et on pourra enfin s'amuser » répondis-je de façon aguicheuse avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

On s'embrassa fougueusement puis il s'écarta, saisi ma main et nous emmena dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et se jeta sur moi tel un fauve sur sa proie. On atterrit sur son lit et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes.

Ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt et remontèrent vers ma poitrine qu'il caressa. Il abandonna ma bouche pour mon cou. Il remonta lentement vers mon oreille et mordilla mon lobe. Je poussai un cri de plaisir et frottai mon bassin contre le sien et je pu sentir sa virilité très en forme. Je sentais que je n'allais pas regretter mon choix.

Je ne perdis pas de temps. Je lui enlevai son pull tandis qu'il déposait des baisers mouillés sur ma nuque. Il s'arrêta pour m'enlever mon haut et reprit ses caresses. Il descendit vers mon épaule puis vers mes seins. Je le repoussais un peu pour me relever et passer mes bras dans le dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Je l'embrassai passionnément en me recouchant sur le lit.

« Tu es magnifique » murmura-t-il.

Sa bouche se dirigea lentement vers ma poitrine puis il prit l'une de mes pointes durcies dans sa bouche et commença à le téter tandis qu'il s'occupait de l'autre avec sa main. Je glissai une main dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer. C'était tellement bon et ça m'avait terriblement manqué. Soudain, il mordilla mon mamelon et je poussai un cri. J'étais de plus en plus excitée et je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de plus.

Je le forçai à rouler pour me retrouver au-dessus de lui à califourchon. J'ondulai des hanches pour causer une friction entre mon intimité et son sexe. Il laissa échapper un gémissement. Je me penchai pour embrasser son torse musclé. Il était encore plus beau que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Je descendis jusqu'à arriver à sa ceinture que je défis avant de déboutonner son jean. Je m'écartai de lui et le fis se lever pour enlever son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Je pris sa queue dans ma main et commença des va-et-vient. Puis, je m'agenouillai devant lui et je l'observai avec admiration. Il était très bien membré et beaucoup plus imposant que Mike. Je me léchai les babines puis pris son gland dans ma bouche.

« Oh putain ! » lâcha-t-il en reversant sa tête en arrière.

Je le léchai sur toute sa longueur avant de le reprendre dans ma bouche et je me mis à le sucer. Ça aussi, ça m'avait manqué. J'adorais donner du plaisir à un mec de cette façon. Je poursuivis mes caresses buccales tandis qu'il passa une main dans mes cheveux pour m'imposer son rythme. Je décontractai les muscles de ma gorge pour le prendre entièrement, et là encore, il jura.

Je m'amusai à alterner entre suçoter son gland, titiller la veine en-dessous de sa longueur et le prendre dans ma bouche.

« Continue comme ça… je vais venir » haleta-t-il.

Je le regardais à travers mes cils pour observer l'expression de plaisir qu'il arborait sur son visage. Je salivais déjà à l'avance de goûter sa semence. Je le sentis se contracter et il vint dans ma bouche en poussant un cri guttural. J'avalai goulument sans en laisser une seule goutte. Je le nettoyai avec ma bouche puis le relâchai.

Je lui souris de façon coquine avant de me relever doucement tout en caressant son torse avec mes mains.

« C'était incroyable » dit-il avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres avant de me pousser pour m'allonger sur le lit. « À ton tour, ma belle. »

Il déboutonna mon pantalon et le retira avec mon string. Il s'agenouilla entre mes cuisses et je m'appuyai sur mes coudes pour l'observer, impatiente de sentir sa langue sur ma féminité. Mon dernier cunnilingus remontait à tellement longtemps. Il passa un doigt sur ma fente et je gémis.

Il écarta mes jambes puis approcha sa bouche de ma féminité. Il passa sa langue sur mon clitoris et je lâchai un cri de jouissance en reversant ma tête en arrière. Il posa mes cuisses sur ses épaules avant de lécher avidement et de mordiller mon petit bouton de chair.

J'agrippai le drap tellement la sensation était divine. Il était très doué avec sa langue et je n'osai même pas imaginer ce qu'il devait faire avec son engin.

« Oh oui… C'est si bon… Ne t'arrête pas » criai-je de plaisir en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à poursuivre ses délicieuses caresses.

Il dû sentir que j'étais proche de la délivrance car il accéléra son rythme, et quelques minutes plus tard, l'orgasme me foudroya. Il lapa tout mon jus puis remonta lentement vers moi. On s'embrassa et je pu me goûter sur sa langue et réciproquement.

Je venais tout juste d'avoir un puissant orgasme et j'en revoulais déjà. Je mis fin à notre baiser en le repoussant gentiment.

« Tu as un préservatif ? » demandai-je en caressant sa joue.

Pour toute réponse, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un. Je le saisi et l'ouvris avec mes dents avant de le dérouler sur sa longueur proéminente. Il se positionna à mon entrée et me pénétra d'un coup de reins et nous poussâmes tous les deux un gémissement. Il commença un lent va-et-vient tandis qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou.

« Oh oui… Plus vite » criai-je en entourant mes jambes autour de sa taille pour lui permettre de me pénétrer encore plus en profondeur.

Il accéléra le rythme et rapidement chacun de ses coups butèrent violement au fond de mon vagin. Notre échange devint de plus en plus bestial, ce qui m'excitait encore plus. Mes ongles se plantèrent dans la peau de son dos tandis qu'il me prenait comme une bête. La tête du lit cognait brutalement contre le mur.

« Tu aimes ça… Te faire baiser violemment ? » Haleta-t-il tout en continuant à me bombarder de coups de rein.

« Oh oui… J'adore… Plus fort… J'y suis presque » hurlai-je de plaisir.

Il accéléra encore un peu son rythme tout en me mordant dans le cou ce qui me fit atteindre le septième ciel dans un orgasme spectaculaire. Il me suivit en poussant un grognement sourd tandis qu'il se déversait dans le préservatif avant de s'écrouler sur moi. Puis, il se retira et roula sur le côté pour s'allonger sur le dos à côté de moi. Il jeta la capote dans la poubelle près de son lit.

« C'était incroyable » souffla-t-il, essoufflé par notre activité.

« Phénoménal ! » répliquai-je en souriant de contentement.

Je n'avais jamais autant pris mon pied de toute ma vie.

On resta allongés l'un à côté de l'autre en silence le temps de reprendre notre souffle.

« Je n'avais jamais envisagé que tu puisse être aussi bestial au lit » dit-il en se tournant vers moi un sourire en coin. « Alors, est-ce aussi bon que ce que tu avais imaginé ? »

« Cent fois meilleur » avouai-je.

Il éclata de rire avant de se pencher vers moi pour déposer des baisers dans mon cou.

« Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider à réaliser tes autres fantasmes » proposa-t-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille ce qui me fit gémir.

Après ce que l'on venait de faire, je savais que je ne pouvais pas refuser une telle opportunité. Il était le meilleur amant que j'avais connu, et de loin.

« D'accord » dis-je avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

« Tu veux commencer par quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se plaçant au-dessus de moi.

Je pouvais sentir qu'il était déjà prêt pour une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air. Mais malheureusement, je dû refuser. Je le repoussai gentiment avant de récupérer mes vêtements et de m'habiller. Il me regardait surpris.

« Désolée, mais je dois rentrer chez moi pour préparer le repas pour mon père » expliquai-je. « On remet ça à une autre fois. Ne parles à personne de notre petit accord. »

Je me dirigeai vers la porte mais il me retint par le bras.

« J'organise une fête ici demain soir. Viens, on pourra s'amuser une fois que tout le monde sera parti. »

Je fus frappée par l'envie de le faire languir et je voulais lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas parce que j'avais couché avec lui une fois que cela signifiait qu'il pourrait disposer de moi comme bon lui chantait. Je voulais qu'il me désire au point d'en devenir fou.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai déjà des projets » mentis-je.

« Annule-les. Je te garantis que l'on passera un moment aussi agréable que tout à l'heure. Tu en meures d'envie, je peux le voir dans tes yeux » répliqua-t-il en entourant ses bras autour de ma taille et en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je dû lutter de toutes mes forces pour m'écarter de lui. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« On verra » répondis-je avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Je rentrai à la maison et commençai le repas pour Charlie et moi. Pendant que les lasagnes chauffaient dans le four, je pris une douche rapide. Une fois dans ma chambre pour enfiler mon pyjama, j'aperçu ma liste et je souris en me remémorant ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt.

Je saisi un stylo et barrai mon premier fantasme. Je sentais que j'allais beaucoup m'amuser les semaines à venir.

**Verdict ? Est-ce que cette nouvelle fic vous plaît ?**

**J'avais dis que je ne commencerais pas de nouvelle fic avant d'avoir terminé Faire semblant mais j'ai craqué. J'ai eu cette idée et je ne pouvais pas me la sortir de la tête.**

**Si vous avez des idées de fantasmes autres que ceux qui figurent dans la liste, elles sont al bienvenue car plus j'en aurais et plus cette fic sera longue ****.**

**Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris et qui m'ont proposé des idées. Je suis désolé pour ce retard dû à un manque de temps pour écrire et au bugg de FF. Merci à Missleez pour son astuce pour pouvoir poster.  
**

**Je suis désolé pour les fautes. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de ma beta Hanine depuis 3 semaines.**

**Chapitre 2**

**Bella POV**

On était samedi soir et j'étais couché sur le canapé, zappant d'une chaîne à l'autre en espérant que j'allais enfin tombé sur un bon film ou une émission qui arriverait à me faire sortir Edward de la tête. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas me rendre à sa fête pour le retrouver et nous enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais je devais rester forte et lui monter que je n'étais pas un gentil petit chien qui accourt d'un claquement de doigt.

Je finis par tomber sur un marathon Friends. Je passais les deux heures suivantes à rire. Puis je montai me coucher. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, me tournant et me retournant sans cesse dans mon lit. J'étais frustré sexuellement. L'incroyable échange de la veille avait ouvert mon appétit sexuel. J'avais besoin de m'envoyer en l'air et maintenant.

Je sortis mon vibromasseur et commençai à satisfaire mes besoins. Malheureusement, mon fidèle objet ne réussi pas à apaiser mes ardeurs. A présent que j'avais eu un aperçu des prouesses sexuelles d'Edward, plus rien d'autre à part lui n'arriverait à me satisfaire pleinement.

Je fermai les yeux et m'imaginai que c'était sa queue entre mes cuisses. L'illusion fit son effet et je devins de plus en plus excité et de plus en plus humide. Je rêvais qu'il me prenait violemment en levrette. Je n'avais jamais essayé cette position et je mourais d'envie de la tester. J'étais certaine que ça en vaudrait le coup.

J'atteignis l'orgasme qui fut beaucoup moins puissant que celui que m'avait procuré Edward. C'était décidé. Je ne pourrais pas résister au-delà de lundi pour lui sauter dessus.

Je finis par m'endormir et pendant toute la nuit, je rêvais que je réalisais tous mes fantasmes avec mon bel Apollon.

**Edward POV**

Je n'avais pas arrêté de fixer la porte d'entrée de ma maison pour être sûr de ne pas manquer l'arrivée de Bella. Plus les minutes passaient, plus mon impatience de me retrouver seule avec elle grandissait. Au bout d'une heure, je commençais à être frustré. Pourquoi mettait-elle autant de temps pour venir ?

J'entendais mes amis parler à côté de moi mais je ne prêtais pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Mon esprit était focalisé sur une sublime brune. Après trois longues heures d'attente, j'en conclus qu'elle ne viendrait pas. J'étais extrêmement déçu car je désirais réellement une répétition de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Durant la soirée, des filles m'abordèrent et me proposèrent de monter à l'étage pour s'amuser un peu mais je les repoussai. Je n'avais envie que d'une seule personne : Bella. J'aurais pu tirer un coup vite fait avec l'une de ses filles mais j'étais certain que ça n'aurait pas était aussi bon qu'avec ma tigresse.

Une fois tous les invités partis, je montai dans ma chambre et m'écroulai sur mon lit. Mes draps sentaient encore son odeur. Ma virilité se réveilla instantanément. Je défis rapidement mon jean avant de prendre mon membre dans ma main et de commencer à me masturber.

J'imaginai que Bella était agenouillée devant moi et me suçait avidement comme elle l'avait fait vendredi. Je visualisai dans mon esprit sa petite bouche chaude faisant des va-et-vient sur ma queue. Sentant la jouissance proche, j'accélérai le rythme de ma main et je vins en poussant un cri rauque.

Je nettoyai les traces de sperme sur mon ventre puis me changeai. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et soupirai de frustration. Il fallait que je la revoie et le plus vite possible. J'espérais qu'elle viendrait me rendre une petite visite demain.

Je sombrai dans le sommeil et elle fut au centre de tous mes rêves cette nuit-là.

**Bella POV**

On était lundi matin et j'avais réussi à résister à ne pas me rendre chez Edward. J'étais fière de moi. Je voulais lui montrer qui était la patronne, que c'était moi qui commandais et pas lui. Mais j'avais assez attendu. J'avais besoin de baiser avec lui.

Je me dirigeai vers la cantine en espérant le trouver là-bas et lui faire comprendre que j'avais envie d'un petit coup rapide avant la reprise des cours quand on m'agrippa le bras et m'entraîna dans la pièce où l'on rangeait le matériel de sport. Je me retournai et aperçu Edward.

« Salut, beauté » dit-il avant que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes.

On s'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène nous force à nous séparer. Il me colla contre lui et ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos pour se poser sur mes fesses.

« J'ai envie de toi » murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

« Moi aussi. Justement, je te cherchais pour partager un petit moment de détente » répondis-je en frottant mon bassin contre le sien ce qui me fit sentir à quel point il était déjà dur.

« Tu m'as manqué ce week end. J'ai été extrêmement déçu de ne pas te voir à ma fête samedi » répliqua-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou avant de me plaquer contre le mur.

« Je t'avais dit que j'avais déjà des projets. »

Mes mains glissèrent sous son t-shirt et je caressai son magnifique corps d'athlète.

« Tu aurais pu venir dimanche à la place. Tu savais que j'avais la maison pour moi tout seul. On n'aurait pas été dérangé. »

« J'avais des choses de prévu aussi » mentis-je.

« Tu aurais dû les annuler et venir passer un bon moment avec moi à la place. On se serait bien amusé » dit-il en déboutonnant mon jean.

Ce fut comme se prendre une douche froide. Comment osait-il me dire ce que je devais faire ? Il croyait vraiment que j'étais un brave petit toutou qui rappliquerait dès qu'il claquerait des doigts.

Je le repoussai violemment et m'écartai de lui. Je reboutonnai mon pantalon avant de me diriger vers la porte. Avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre, il agrippa mon bras et me força à me retourner.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda-t-il abasourdi.

Je dégageai mon bras et lui jetai un regard froid.

« Je ne suis pas comme les poufs avec qui tu couches d'habitude. Il ne suffit pas que tu claques des doigts pour que j'accoure pour combler tes moindres désirs. Ça marche peut-être avec elles mais pas avec moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu étais d'accord pour que l'on se revoit pour prendre du bon temps. Je ne t'aie pas forcé à accepter quoi que ce soit. »

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Tu n'es qu'un abruti » répondis-je agacé avant de m'en aller.

Je partis retrouver mes amis à la cantine en pestant contre cet idiot. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de m'enticher d'un pauvre con arrogant comme lui ! Je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir céder à mes pulsions sexuelles vendredi soir.

Mais malgré tout, je le désirais toujours autant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi sexy et aussi doué au lit ? C'était une vraie torture de rester éloigné de lui. J'avais tellement envie de lui. Mais je devais rester forte et ne devait plus m'approcher de lui pour ne pas craquer.

**Edward POV**

Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qui venait de se passer. J'allais enfin pouvoir m'envoyer à nouveau en l'air avec Bella et la minute d'après elle partait en colère et me laissant complètement frustré.

Pourquoi avait-elle si mal pris le fait que j'avais voulu la voir ce week end ? J'avais la maison pour moi tout seul et on aurait pu en profiter aisément sans que l'on soit dérangé par mes parents ou ma sœur. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas définitivement changé d'avis. J'avais tellement envie d'elle. J'avais besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, d'avoir ses jambes autour de mon bassin tandis que j'allais et venais en elle.

Tout d'un coup, je compris pourquoi elle s'était énervée comme ça. Je lui avais donné un ordre en quelque sorte. Elle n'avait pas dû apprécier que je lui dise de lâcher tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire pour passer du temps avec moi. En gros, je lui avais ordonné d'être disponible pour une partie de jambes en l'air à chaque fois que j'en aurais envie. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé et je comprenais parfaitement. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup mais je savais une chose de sûr à propos d'elle : elle avait un caractère bien trempé et elle ne se laisser pas marcher sur les pieds. Il fallait que je m'excuse auprès d'elle pour mon erreur.

**Bella POV**

En rentrant des cours, je fis mes devoirs puis je commençai à préparer le repas pour Charlie et moi. Alors que je plongeai les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. J'allais ouvrir et fus surprise de trouver Edward derrière la porte.

« Salut » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandais-je froidement.

« Je suis venu m'excuser pour ce midi. Je ne voulais pas te donner un ordre. Je me suis mal exprimé. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'avais très envie de te voir ce week end et que j'aurais préféré que tu reportes tes plans pour passer ton temps avec moi si seulement toi aussi tu le voulais » expliqua-t-il mal à l'aise.

Sa gêne le rendait terriblement mignon. Et c'était touchant qu'il soit venu me présenter ses excuses.

« Notre petit rendez-vous de vendredi m'a tellement plu que j'en veux encore. Je suis désolé si par ma phrase maladroite tu as cru que je te considérais comme étant à mon entière disposition comme bon me semble. Ce n'est absolument pas le cas, je te l'assure. »

« C'est bon. C'est oublié » annonçai-je pour le rassurer.

« Est-ce que tu veux toujours que l'on réalise tes fantasmes ensemble ? »

J'agrippai son t-shirt et le tirai vers moi avant de fermer la porte. Mes lèvres capturèrent les siennes dans un baiser fougueux. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses et il me colla contre son torse. Je fourrageai mes doigts dans sa tignasse et me frottai contre lui. J'avais tellement envie de lui. Cela faisait trois jours que j'étais frustré sexuellement à cause de lui.

« J'ai envie de toi » gémit-il entre deux baisers.

« Mon père va bientôt rentré » annonçai-je. « J'en ai autant envie que toi mais on ne peux pas. »

Je me dégageai de son étreinte pour retourner dans la cuisine pour vérifier la cuisson des pâtes. Il me suivit, passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa dans le cou.

« Je peux être très rapide » murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille ce qui me fit gémir de plaisir. « J'ai besoin de toi et je ne supporterai pas un jour de devoir patienter un jour de plus pour te baiser. »

Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de mon pantalon et de mon string pour aller chatouiller ma féminité et je craquai. J'arrêtai le feu et me retournai pour lui faire face avant de me jeter avidement sur ses lèvres.

« Prends-moi » gémis-je.

Il prit mes fesses en coupe avant de me soulever. Je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il me portait jusqu'à la table de la cuisine. Il me posa dessus avant de me retirer mon t-shirt. Il plongea sur mes seins, titillant mes pointes durcies de plaisir avec sa bouche. J'agrippai sa ceinture et la défis.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ce que tu me fais mais on n'a pas le temps pour des préliminaires » dis-je en déboutonnant son jean.

« Alors va pour un petit coup rapide. »

Il ria avant de me faire descendre de la table pour m'enlever mon pantalon et mon string puis je me rassis sur la table. Il sortit son portefeuille et sortit un préservatif. Il baissa son jean et son caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Sa virilité était déjà au top de sa forme. Il enfila rapidement la capote autour de son membre et s'approcha de moi. J'écartai les jambes pour le laisser se placer entre. Il inséra deux doigts en moi pour vérifier que j'étais prête à le recevoir. Puis il me pénétra et on gémit tous les deux de plaisir.

« Oh putain… Que c'est bon » murmura-t-il avant de commencer ses va-et-vient.

Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes pour le regarder tandis qu'il me baisait sauvagement. Il agrippa fermement mes cuisses et il accéléra le rythme.

« Oh oui… C'est si bon… Continue ! » criai-je de plaisir.

Mon bassin allait à la rencontre de chacun de ses coups de butoir. Notre respiration était erratique et le seul bruit en-dehors de nos gémissement fut celui de la table qui grinçait. Je sentais ma délivrance proche et je pouvais voir sur son visage que lui aussi n'étais pas loin de la jouissance.

Il se pencha en avant pour nicher sa tête dans le creux de mon cou pour ensuite y déposer des baisers enflammés sur ma peau brulante de désir.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ma beauté » haleta-t-il avant de me mordre dans le cou ce qui me fit atteindre le nirvana.

Je poussai un puissant cri tout en reversant ma tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, tremblante à cause du puissant orgasme qui me foudroya. Edward grogna et jouit à son tour. On resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'on récupère notre souffle.

Une fois que l'on eut retrouvé notre respiration, on se regarda dans les yeux et il me sourit.

« C'était incroyable. Aussi bon que dans mes souvenirs » dit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Il se retira et je me relevai pour admirer son magnifique corps. Il enleva le préservatif et je le pris pour aller le jeter au fond de la poubelle pour ne pas que Charlie tombe dessus. Puis on se rhabilla rapidement sans dire un mot.

Il s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrassa fougueusement. Ce type allait me tuer. Dès qu'il me touchait, je devenais toute chose et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être immédiatement excité.

« J'ai encore envie de toi » murmura-t-il en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

« J'en ai autant envie que toi mais mon père ne vas pas tarder. Tu devrais partir » répondis-je en me frottant contre son érection.

« Est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir bientôt ? »

J'allais lui répondre quand le téléphone sonna. Je me dégageai de son étreinte pour aller répondre.

**Edward POV**

Je la regardai tandis qu'elle décrocha le téléphone et je la trouvai tellement belle. Elle était si sexy et je l a désirai à un point. Aucune fille ne m'avait jamais fait cet effet auparavant. Si je pouvais, je passerais toutes mes journées à baiser avec elle tellement le sexe avec elle était grandiose.

« Très bien. Je te garde une assiette au chaud dans le four. Tu n'auras qu'à la faire réchauffer quand tu rentreras. Fais attention à toi » dit-elle à son correspondant avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers moi.

Elle s'approcha de moi avec un sourire aguicheur.

« C'était mon père. Il a été appelé en mission à la dernière minute. Il voulait me prévenir qu'il rentrera tard » annonça-t-elle en caressant mon torse avec sa main. « Ça te dit de visiter ma chambre ? » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard coquin.

Pour toute réponse, je fondis sur ses délicieuses lèvres. L'une de ses mains vint se placer sur ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Je saisi ses fesses en coupe et la souleva. Elle entoura ses magnifiques jambes autour de ma taille tandis que je nous entraînai vers les escaliers tant bien que mal car je ne voulais pas interrompre notre échange.

« Dernière porte au fond à droite » haleta-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Je me dépêchai d'atteindre sa chambre, refermai la porte avec mon pied et me précipitai vers son lit pour la déposer délicatement dessus avant de me retrouver au-dessus d'elle.

Mes mains glissèrent sous son t-shirt pour caresser ses seins tandis que je l'embrassai dans le cou. Je vis qu'une marque commencée à apparaître là où je l'avais mordue précédemment. Ça m'excitait de savoir que tous les mecs demain verront qu'elle était chasse gardée.

Je retirai avidement son haut pour pouvoir titiller ses pointes durcies avec ma bouche. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans mes cheveux pour m'inciter à continuer mes caresses. Puis elle me débarrassa de mon t-shirt tandis que je fis de même avec son pantalon et son string.

Je m'agenouillai devant son lit et écartai ses cuisses pour pouvoir goûter sa petite chatte. Je passai ma langue lentement sur sa fente humide et elle gémit en agrippant mes cheveux.

« Oh oui ! Encore » quémanda-t-elle.

Je ne me fis pas prier. J'écartai ses plis intimes et je léchai avidement tout son délicieux jus. Elle avait un goût exquis. J'introduis deux doigts en elle et je commençai à faire de va-et-vient. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante. Je me reculai un moment pour la regarder malgré ses protestations. Je vis son regard braqué sur moi, ses yeux noirs de désir.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Continue » ordonna-t-elle.

Je lui souris avant de titiller à nouveau son petit bouton de plaisir avec ma langue. J'insérai un troisième doigt en elle et accélérai mes va-et-vient, tout en m'assurant de toucher à chaque fois son point sensible.

Ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Je sentais sa délivrance proche. Je suçai, léchai et mordillai son petit paquet de nerf et elle poussa un cri guttural en reversant sa tête en arrière lorsqu'elle fut frappée par l'orgasme. Je sentis ses parois se resserrées autour de mes doigts tandis que je ne laissai pas une goutte de son divin nectar.

Je remontai lentement vers son visage en déposant des baisers sur sa peau douce et chaude. Je capturai ses lèvres avec les miennes pour partager un baiser fiévreux. Je frottai mon érection douloureuse contre sa féminité. Elle me repoussa gentiment et me fit un sourire coquin.

Elle me força à me lever et déboutonna mon jean tandis qu'elle parsemait mon torse de petits baisers. Elle me l'enleva ainsi que mon boxer et mes chaussures. Puis elle s'agenouilla devant moi et prit ma queue dans sa main. Elle souffla légèrement sur mon gland ce qui me fit pousser un cri de frustration et elle rit.

Elle embrassa lentement toute ma longueur puis donna quelques petits coups de langue rapides sur mon bout. Je soufflai d'exaspération.

« Ça te plaît de me faire languir ? » demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête en riant avant de se pencher pour enfin prendre mon membre dans sa petite bouche humide. Je lâchai un gémissement de plaisir. Elle me suça très lentement ce qui m'agaça. Je posai ma main sur sa tête pour l'inviter à accélérer le mouvement. Je fus surpris lorsqu'elle me laissa instaurer mon propre rythme.

J'essayai de ne pas aller trop fort pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Pendant que j'allais et venais dans sa bouche, elle caressa mes bourses. C'était la plus belle vision qui m'avait été donné de voir : Bella à genoux devant moi entrain de me faire une fellation. Je sentis l'orgasme approché.

« Je vais jouir » annonçai-je en enlevant ma main de sa tête pour qu'elle puisse se dégager si elle ne voulait pas que je vienne dans sa bouche.

Mais elle ne le fit pas et avala goulûment toute ma semence. Elle relâcha mon membre et je l'aidai à se relever. On s'embrassa passionnément tandis que je l'allongeai sur le lit et me retrouvai au-dessus d'elle.

« J'ai encore envie de toi » murmurai-je entre deux baisers.

« Moi aussi » haleta-t-elle.

Soudain, je réalisai une chose.

« Merde ! Je n'ai pas de préservatif. J'en n'avais qu'un dans mon portefeuille » annonçai-je en roulant sur le côté, dépité de ne pas pouvoir profiter, encore une fois, de son sublime corps.

Je la vis se pencher vers sa table de chevet en ressortir une boite qu'elle me tendit. C'était une boite pleine de capotes.

« Je les ai achetés samedi » dit-elle.

« Tu es génial ! »

J'ouvris vite fait la boîte et pris un sachet que je déchirai. J'enfilai le préservatif sur ma verge qui était déjà prête. Je me repositionnai au-dessus de ma beauté et l'embrassai avidement. Elle me rendait complètement folle. Je la désirais constamment.

Alors que j'allai la pénétrer, elle me repoussa gentiment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas continuer ? » questionnai-je, perdu.

« Si, si mais je meure d'envie de tester une nouvelle position » répliqua-t-elle en roulant pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit.

« Comme tu veux, ma belle. »

**Bella POV**

Je le sentis se placer derrière moi. Il vérifia que j'étais assez humide.

« Si tu veux arrêter ou si tu te sens mal à l'aise, dis-le-moi » dit-il.

Il me pénétra lentement pour que je puisse m'habituer à cette nouvelle position. Il agrippa fermement mes hanches et il commença à bouger.

C'était incroyable et divin. Je le sentais encore plus profondément en moi. Chacun de ses coups butait contre le fond de mon ventre. Je criai tellement le plaisir était encore plus intense qu'avant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il inquiet. « Tu veux que je m'arrête ? »

« Non, continue. C'est si bon » répondis-je en ondulant des hanches pour l'inciter à reprendre.

Finalement, il reprit ses va-et-vient mais je sentais qu'il se retenait.

« N'aie pas peur. Tu ne me feras pas de mal. Va plus vite et plus fort. »

Il fut rassuré et accéléra son rythme. C'était encore meilleur que ce que j'avais imaginé dans mes rêves. Je ne regrettais décemment pas d'avoir accepté sa proposition. Je n'avais jamais autant pris de plaisir. C'était une vraie bête de sexe et il savait utiliser sa queue.

Il agrippa mes épaules et ses coups s'intensifièrent.

« Tu aimes te faire prendre comme ça ? »

« Oh oui… Hum… Edward… J'y suis presque… Plus vite » suppliai-je.

Quelques coups de rein plus tard, je fus terrassé par un puissant orgasme. Je fus prise de spasme et j'arrivai à peine à ne pas m'écrouler.

« Hum… Bella » gémit-il avant de jouir.

Il se retira et s'écroula sur le dos. Mes genoux fléchirent et je tombai à plat ventre. Je roulai sur le dos et on resta allongé l'un à coté de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'on récupéra notre souffle.

« C'était la première fois que tu te faisais prendre en levrette ? » demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Je hochai affirmativement de la tête.

« Ça t'as plu ? »

« Oh oui. C'est une position très intéressante » affirmai-je. « Merci d'avoir était attentionné avec moi. »

« De rien. C'est normal. Je ne voulais pas te blesser en étant trop brusque, vu que c'était nouveau pour toi. »

Je me relevai pour l'embrasser puis je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil.

« Il se fait tard. Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Mon père ne devrait pas tarder » annonçai-je.

Il soupira puis se leva pour récupérer ses vêtements. Pendant qu'il se rhabiller, j'en profitai pour le mater. Il avait vraiment un corps de rêve.

« On se revoit bientôt ? » demanda-t-il en terminant de lasser ses chaussures.

« Tu peux compter la dessus » affirmai-je en souriant avant de me lever et d'enfiler ma nuisette.

Je le raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et on s'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte. Je remontai dans ma chambre et sortis ma liste pour barrer les deux fantasmes qu'on avait réalisé ce soir.

J'étais impatiente de réaliser les autres.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Faites exploser ma boite mail avec vos merveilleuses reviews que j'adore. Et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos suggestion de fantasmes.**

**Je préviens d'avance que le prochain chapitre sera encore plus long à venir car je vais de voir mettre l'écriture de côté pour les deux mois à venir. Je passe mon BTS en mai ce qui fait que je dois commencer à réviser sérieusement. A partir de juin, j'aurais plus de temps pour me consacrer à mes fics.**

**Je vous fais pleins de gros bisous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Je m'excuse vraiment pour cette très très longue attente. Je pensai pouvoir poster ce chapitre fin juin mais j'ai été vraiment débordé. Mais je tenais absolument à le poster avant que je ne parte en vacances.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me laissent une review, mettent cette histoire en alerte/favoris ainsi que toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenu pour mon BTS que j'ai eu.**

**Gros bisous à ma beta Hanine pour son merveilleux travail.**

**TeamEdward** : merci pour ta review et je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Merci pour tes propositions d'idées dont certaines me paraissent intéressantes. En ce qui concerne le fait de savoir si Bella et Edward vont sortir ensemble, tu auras un début de réponse dans ce chapitre. Bisous.

**Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire tranquillement et on se retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 3**

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillai avec un immense sourire, totalement comblée par ma soirée d'hier soir passée avec Edward. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas autant pris mon pied et je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser filer.

En passant devant mon miroir, j'aperçu un suçon dans mon cou ce qui me fit sourire. J'eus des flashs de mes ébats de la veille. J'étais impatiente de revoir mon bel Apollon aujourd'hui. Je pris soin de cacher la marque avant de descendre pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour Charlie » dis-je toute guillerette en entrant dans la cuisine.

Je préparai mon bol de céréales tout en chantonnant puis je m'assis en face de mon père. il avait arrêté de lire le journal et me fixai surpris.

« Bonjour. Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur. Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi joyeuse ? »

« Rien en particulier. Tu préférais me voir broyer du noir ? » répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

« Non, bien sur. Je suis juste étonné de te voir si contente ce matin » expliqua-t-il.

« Je sens que ça va être une bonne journée » annonçai-je.

« Si tu le dis » répliqua-t-il en riant. « J'y vais. A ce soir » ajouta-t-il avant de partir au travail.

Je me dépêchai de finir mon bol puis remontai à l'étage pour me préparer pour la journée. Après avoir pris ma douche, je choisis mes vêtements. J'optai pour une chemise bleu ciel à manches courtes, une jupe noire courte, un gilet noir et des chaussures à talons hauts qui mettaient mes jambes en valeur.

J'avais décidé de m'habiller ainsi pour titiller Edward. J'espérais quand me voyant habillé dans cette tenue, cela le rendrait fou et que cela se terminerait dans le placard où il m'avait emmené la veille.

Je me garai sur le parking du lycée et sortis de ma voiture. Je le cherchai du regard et l'aperçu à l'autre bout, près de l'entrée du lycée. Il parlait avec ses amis. Pour me rendre en cours, j'étais obligée de passer devant lui. Mon plan se déroulait à merveille.

Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, je marchai en me déhanchant comme un mannequin, sans lui jeter un regard. Je sentais ses yeux brûlants de désir sur moi ce qui me fit sourire. J'allais passer un très bon moment ce midi !

Durant la matinée, j'essayais de me concentrer sur ce que disait le prof mais parfois mon esprit s'égarait. Je fantasmais sur ma prochaine partie de jambes en l'air avec Edward. Rien que de l'imaginer aller et venir en moi comme une bête me rendit toute humide. Mon string était totalement trempé. J'étais impatiente d'être à midi.

Enfin l'heure de ma délivrance arriva. J'attrapai vite fait mes affaires et me rendis à mon casier pour les y déposer. Je patientais dix minutes qui me parurent une éternité. J'attendais que les couloirs furent vides et que tous les élèves furent dans la cafétéria.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers celle-ci, je vis Edward ouvrir la porte de la réserve du matériel de sport. Comme je m'y attendais, il agrippa mon bras pour m'entraîner à l'intérieur.

« Salut toi » dit-il avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres.

On s'embrassa passionnément. Sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne tandis qu'il me plaqua contre son torse musclé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, on fut obligé de se séparer pour rependre notre souffle.

« J'ai envie de toi depuis que je t'ai vu ce matin » murmura-t-il entre deux baisers dans le cou.

« Moi aussi » répondis-je en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux et en me frottant contre sa virilité.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos pour terminer sur mes fesses.

« Tu es incroyablement sexy aujourd'hui » dit-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille. « Encore plus que d'habitude. »

« Je suis contente que tu aimes ma tenue » riai-je. « Je l'ai choisi spécialement pour toi. »

Il s'éloigna un peu de moi pour me regarder.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

Je hochai affirmativement de la tête tout en caressant son torse par-dessus son t-shirt.

« Je me suis dis que cela t'inciterait à me prendre dans cette réserve » répliquai-je taquine.

« Ma belle, tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour que j'ai envie de toi. J'ai tout le temps envie de toi »avoua-t-il. « Mais je ne suis absolument pas contre le fait que tu t'habilles de façon aussi sexy. »

Il me colla contre un mur et déboutonna ma chemise. Il prit un sein dans chaque main et commença à me peloter. Il titilla mes pointes dures à travers mon soutien-gorge ce qui me fit gémir.

Je défis le bouton de son jean et passai ma main à l'intérieur de son boxer. Je caressai doucement son membre. Il poussa un gémissement.

« Je te veux en moi » murmurai-je en accélérant le rythme de ma main sur son sexe.

**Edward POV**

Moi aussi je ne pouvais plus attendre. Il fallait que je la prenne maintenant sinon je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps.

Quand je l'avais vu passer devant moi ce matin, je n'en étais pas revenu. Je savais qu'elle était sexy mais là, ça allait bien au-delà. Elle était tout simplement à un appel à la luxure. J'avais vu que mes potes aussi la mataient sans vergogne mais je savais qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance avec elle.

Depuis ce moment là jusqu'à la pause déjeuner, j'avais du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas penser à elle. Plusieurs fois en cours, j'avais eu une érection rien qu'en pensant à notre prochaine rencontre. Il fallait que je la voie rapidement sinon je n'aurais pas tenu le reste de la journée. J'avais décidé de l'entraîner dans la réserve de sport comme la veille en espérant que cette fois ci je ne ferais pas tout merdé.

J'agrippai le bas de sa jupe et la remontai jusqu'à sa taille. Puis je déplaçai son string sur le côté pour avoir accès à son minou. J'insérai deux doigts en elle pour voir si elle était prête à me recevoir. Elle était toute humide et ça me rendait fier de savoir que c'était moi qui la mettais dans cet état d'excitation.

Je sortis mon portefeuille pour récupérer un préservatif puis je baissai mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer. Je mis rapidement le bout de latex autour de ma verge et je pris les fesses de Bella en coupe pour la soulever avant de m'introduire dans son antre chaud.

Elle enroula ses longues jambes autour de mon bassin et ses bras autour de ma nuque. J'allais et venais en elle rapidement. Chacun de mes coups butait contre le fond de son vagin ce qui la faisait crier de plaisir.

« Plus fort » haleta-t-elle.

J'accélérai mon rythme. Mes coups devinrent de plus en plus violents. C'est ce que j'adorais chez Bella. Entre nous deux, c'était du sexe pur et dur. Pas de tendresse, ni de douceur. C'était bestial. Elle ne me demandait pas de câlin comme toutes les autres filles que je m'étais faite avant elle. Non, elle tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que je la baise.

« Oui… Encore… C'est si bon » gémit-elle.

Je sentais que j'étais proche de la délivrance. L'une de mes mains quitta ses fesses pour venir se placer là où on était tous les deux liés. Je caressai son petit bouton de chair tandis que j'intensifiai mes va-et-vient en m'assurant qu'à chaque fois je touchais bien son point sensible.

« Oh mon dieu » cria-t-elle. « Oui… Oui…J'y suis presque… Ne t'arrête pas. »

Quelques coups de plus et elle jouit et je la suivis de près. Je la reposai délicatement au sol. Après avoir repris notre souffle, on se rhabilla en silence. Soudain, on entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Sans réfléchir, j'attrapai Bella et je nous entrainai dans un recoin qui nous cachait de notre intrus. On était serré l'un contre l'autre.

Discrètement, je jetai un coup d'œil. J'aperçu M. Clapp, notre prof de sport. Il rangea du matériel sur une étagère puis s'en alla. On attendit quelques minutes avant de sortir de notre cachette.

« On a eu chaud ! » souffla-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

« Je suppose que l'on ne pourra plus se revoir ici ? » demandai-je en remettant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« Non, c'est trop risqué. On aurait pu avoir de gros problèmes si le prof nous avez vu. »

« Alors, il faut que l'on se trouve un autre endroit où se voir. »

« En fait, j'ai eu une idée. Mon père n'est pas souvent là le week end. Il passe pas mal de temps avec ses amis à pêcher, à jouer au poker ou à regarder du sport à la télé, ce qui fait que j'ai la maison pour moi toute seule. Donc je me suis dit que l'on pourrait ne se voir que le week end » proposa-t-elle.

Quoi ! Elle était sérieuse là ? Ne pas m'envoyer en l'air avec elle pendant trois jours était une torture alors je n'imaginais même pas pouvoir me retenir de me jeter sur elle pendant cinq jours.

« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? » répliquai-je ahuri.

« Non. Je me disais que cela rendrait nos rencontres encore plus excitantes. Plus tu désires quelque chose, meilleur c'est quand tu l'obtiens finalement. Si on continue à se voir quotidiennement, je crains qu'une monotonie et une lassitude ne s'installent et que le sexe ne soit plus aussi bon entre nous deux » expliqua-t-elle en caressant sensuellement mon torse tout en me regardant avec un sourire séducteur. « Je te promets que si tu acceptes, tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Elle était très maligne et savait y faire pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Quand tu dis le week end, tu inclus aussi le vendredi soir ? »

Elle hocha affirmativement de la tête.

« Et on se verra les trois jours ? »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Ok « finis-je par concéder. « Mais alors tu ne pourras plus t'habiller ainsi sinon je n'arriverais pas à me retenir de te sauter dessus. »

Elle me sourit puis m'embrassa. Je savourais ce moment car je ne pourrais pas regoûter à ses délicieuses lèvres avant trois jours.

« Merci. Je saurais me montrer reconnaissante vendredi soir » susurra-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

« Ne commence pas quelque chose que l'on ne terminera pas » dis-je en la repoussant gentiment.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois puis on se dirigea vers la porte. Avant que je ne puisse l'ouvrir, elle posa une main sur mon bras.

« Souviens-toi que l'on garde toute cette histoire pour nous deux. On n'en parle à personne. Pas un mot à tes potes. Je ne veux pas que l'on croit que je suis une fille facile. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais une tombe » la rassurai-je.

On sortit discrètement chacun notre tour et on se rendit à la cafétéria chacun de notre côté.

**Bella POV**

Je rejoignis mon amie Angela, avec un énorme sourire. J'étais contente qu'Edward ait accepté ma proposition. Cette idée m'était venue sur un coup de tête.

Bien que j'avais aimé notre partie de jambes en l'air, j'avais trouvé cela moins bon que les fois précédentes. Cela avait été moins intense. Cela devait probablement être dû au fait que je ne m'étais autant langui d'Edward. Je l'avais désiré pendant plusieurs jours avant de l'avoir enfin. C'est ce qui rendait nos ébats si exceptionnels. C'est ce qui m'avait poussé à faire cette proposition. Je savais que ça allait être dur de résister mais cela en vaudrait la peine.

« Où étais-tu ? Cela fait trente minutes que je t'attends » dis ma meilleure amie.

« Je devais voir quelqu'un » répondis-je de façon évasive.

« Est-ce que c'est le garçon qui t'a fait un suçon ? ».

Je portai machinalement ma main à mon cou. Elle sourit.

« Alors, avec qui tu sors ? Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais un petit ami. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il n'est pas mon petit ami. C'est tout récent et je préfère ne pas en parler pour l'instant. »

J'espérai qu'elle ne serait pas vexer et qu'elle comprendrait mon choix de garder cette histoire pour moi pour le moment.

« Pas de problème » assura-t-elle. « Quand tu voudras en parler, je serais là. »

Je la remerciai et on discuta pendant le reste de la pause déjeuner.

**VENDREDI**

Enfin arriva le jour où j'allais revoir mon bel Apollon. Plus les heures passaient, plus l'excitation devenait grande. J'avais hâte d'être à ce soir. J'avais réussi à me retenir de me jeter sur lui quand je le voyais dans les couloirs. Le moment le plus dur fut le cours d'histoire. Je n'avais pas arrêté de le mater. Il était tellement beau que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher. Plusieurs fois, son regard avait croisé le mien. On s'était simplement sourit.

Après la fin des cours, j'étais rentré en vitesse chez moi. Je voulais m'assurer que mon père allait bien chez Billy, son ami de la réserve Quileute, pour une soirée poker.

Je pris une douche rapide puis enfilai des dessous sexys et des vêtements confortables par-dessus et descendis rejoindre Charlie dans le salon.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir avec moi ? Tu verrais Jacob » demanda-t-il en enfilant sa veste.

Jacob était le fils de Billy. Avant que mes parents divorcent, on passait tout notre temps ensemble. Il était mon meilleur ami. Je savais que mon père voulait qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié entre nous deux mais cela ne se réaliserait jamais. Certes, il était beau mais je ne ressentais que de l'amitié envers lui. Mais surtout, le principal problème c'était qu'il était gay.

« Oui, je suis un peu fatigué. Je vais regarder un peu la télé et j'irai me coucher tôt. Amuse-toi bien » répondis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de m'allonger sur le canapé.

Il me dit au revoir et il s'en alla. Je zappai de chaine en chaine en attendant l'arrivée d'Edward. Plus je voyais les minutes défilées, plus mon impatience grandissait. Je jetai de temps en temps des coups d'œil par la fenêtre. Enfin, je vis sa voiture se garer trois quart d'heure plus tard.

J'ouvris rapidement la porte pour le laisser entrer. Je ne perdis pas de temps et je fondis sur ses lèvres.

« Tu en as mis du temps » dis-je entre deux baisers endiablés.

« Je ne savais pas à quelle heure ton père partait » répondit-il.

On se sépara pour reprendre notre souffle. J'attrapai sa main et l'entraînai jusqu'à ma chambre. Je lui enlevai sa veste et le poussai sur mon lit. Puis je m'éloignai un peu.

« Pourquoi tu es si loin ? Approche » se plaignit-il.

« Je t'ai dit que tu aurais droit à une récompense si tu acceptais ma proposition. La voici » répliquai-je avec un sourire séducteur.

Je fis glissai lentement la fermeture éclair de mon pull tout en balançant mes hanches de droite à gauche. Puis je le retirai et le laissai tomber à mes pieds. Je défis le lien de mon pantalon et me retournai. Je le fis glisser doucement le long de mes jambes tout en me penchant pour lui offrir la vue de mes fesses justes recouvertes d'un string. Je l'entendis siffler d'excitation.

Je lui refis face et je pu lire le désir dans ses yeux. Je m'approchai de lui de façon sensuelle. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui et je sentis son membre durci. J'ondulai mon bassin pour créer une friction entre nos deux sexes. Il captura mes lèvres avec les siennes et nos langues se livrèrent à un tango endiablé.

Je passai mes mains sous son pull et le lui enlevai. Je délaissai sa bouche pour mordiller son lobe puis je déposai de petits baisers dans son cou. Je descendis vers son torse musclé. J'embrassai chaque centimètre de sa peau chaude tout en me frottant contre lui.

Je me relevai et passai mes mains dans le dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge que je balançai à travers la pièce. Il prit directement l'un de mes siens dans sa bouche tandis qu'il s'occupait de l'autre avec sa main. Sa langue titillait mon téton et je gémis de plaisir.

« Mon cadeau te plait ? » demandai-je en enfouissant mes mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

« Enormément » répondit-il en nous faisant rouler pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi.

Je défis sa ceinture et son pantalon. Il se releva pour le retirer et il fit de même pour mon string. Il se remit au-dessus de moi et j'en profitai pour prendre son membre dans ma main. Je le masturbai et il grogna de contentement.

« Tu m'as manqué » annonça-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

« Toi aussi. »

Je le relâchai pour aller ouvrir le tiroir de ma table de chevet. J'en ressorti une paire de menotte. Je les lui montrai avec un sourire aguicheur.

« Voici mon fantasme que l'on va réaliser ce soir. »

« Tu les a volées à ton père ? » demanda-t-il en riant avant de les prendre.

« Non, je les ai achetées sur Internet. »

« Je n'imaginais pas que tu pouvais être si coquine » répondit-il.

Il agrippa mes mains et me força relever mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Il m'attacha l'une de mes mains, passa la chaine des menottes entre deux barreaux de la tête de mon lit et attacha mon autre main. J'étais totalement soumise.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou puis descendit doucement vers mes seins. Il mordilla mes pointes durcies et je poussai un cri de plaisir surprise par l'excitation que m'avait provoqué cette caresse. Il continua son chemin vers mon nombril. Il souffla légèrement dessus.

Il releva sa tête et il me sourit de façon taquine. Il écarta mes jambes pour pouvoir se positionner entre elles. Il caressa mes plis intimes avec son doigt avant de l'introduire en moi. Il allait et venait très lentement ce qui me frustrait.

« Plus vite » gémis-je.

« C'est bien toi qui a dit que plus tu désirais quelque chose, meilleur c'était une fois que tu l'obtenais. Je ne fais que suivre ton conseil » répondit-il malicieusement.

« Arrête de déconner et passe la seconde ! » répliquai-je.

Il rit tout en continuant ses lents mouvements.

« Je t'en prie, accélère ! » suppliai-je

« Patience, ma belle » répliqua-t-il en insérant un deuxième doigt.

Il garda le même rythme ce qui me frustrait de plus en plus. Je grognais d'impatience. Soudain, je sentis sa langue titiller mon clitoris. Il le lécha, le mordilla et le suça. C'était divin. Je gémis de plaisir.

« Tu aimes ça ? » demanda-t-il entre deux coups de langue. « Tu aimes que je léchai ta petite chatte ? »

« Oh oui ! C'est si bon. »

Je voulu glisser ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer et à aller plus vite mais mes liens m'en empêchèrent. Cela augmentait encore plus mon excitation.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, il accéléra le rythme de ses doigts et de sa langue.

« Oui… Comme ça » haletai-je.

Je me tordais de plaisir. Je sentais que j'étais proche de l'orgasme. Il dû le sentir car il mordit un peu plus fort que les fois précédentes mon petit bouton de chair ce qui me fit atteindre le septième ciel.

Je me cambrai en poussant un cri de jouissance tandis qu'il lapait tout mon jus. Quelques minutes plus tard, je redescendis de mon petit nuage, comblée. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir.

« Ce n'était qu'un avant goût » annonça-t-il avant de se pencher vers ma table de chevet pour se saisir d'un préservatif.

Il l'enfila rapidement sur son sexe tendu.

« Maintenant, je vais te faire prendre ton pied comme aucun mec ne l'a fait auparavant. »

Il me pénétra d'un coup de reins. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, il imposa un rythme rapide dès le début. Il agrippa fermement mes hanches et il allait et venait en moi avec frénésie. Sa respiration était erratique. Chacun de ses coups de butoir atteignait mon point sensible.

C'était encore meilleur que d'habitude. Je voulais désespérément toucher son magnifique corps musclé. Le fait d'être attaché et de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de subir ses assauts augmentait mon plaisir.

« Ohhhh… ouiiii… Edward… c'est bon… uunnnhhhh… ne t'arrête pas… ohhhh… baise moi, Edward, ouiiii… ohh mon dieu ouiiii... plus fort, Edward… plus fort… unnhhh… unnhhh… encore… ouiii… ohhh ouiiii… j'y suis presque… Edward!... Plus fort, plus vite!... Oui, oui, oui, oui!... Ohhhh… uhhffff… uhhhhh… oui mmmhh » gémissai-je proche de l'orgasme.

« Ohhh… Bella… Tu es si étroite… C'est si bon… Laisse-toi aller… Jouis pour moi ma belle » haleta-t-il entre deux coups de reins.

Il glissa l'une de ses mains entre nous deux et caressa mon paquet de nerf ce qui me fis atteindre l'extase.

Je poussai un cri guttural tandis que tout mon corps était parcouru de spasmes. Edward me suivit et je le sentis se déverser en moi dans un gémissement rauque.

On resta immobile le temps de reprendre notre souffle.

« Tu peux me détacher ? Je commence à avoir des fourmis dans mes bras » annonçai-je. « Il faut que tu appuies sur le bouton. »

Il me libéra puis roula pour s'allonger à côté de moi. Il se débarrassa du préservatif dans ma poubelle.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? Je me suis un peu emporté à la fin » demanda-t-il anxieux.

« Non, ça va. C'était génial » répondis-je en l'embrassant. « L'attente en valait vraiment la peine. »

« Pour moi, à chaque fois ça a été extraordinaire » répliqua-t-il en caressant mon bras.

Je me levai du lit et récupérai son pantalon. Je fouillai dans sa poche et en sortis son téléphone. Je retournai m'allonger à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon portable ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de me le prendre de mes mains mais je l'en empêchai.

« J'enregistre mon numéro dans ton répertoire, comme ça dorénavant je t'enverrai un message pour te prévenir du départ de mon père » expliquai-je en appelant mon téléphone pour avoir le numéro d'Edward.

Une fois mémorisé, je posai nos deux portables sur ma table de chevet. Je me retournai pour le regarder. Il était tellement sexy. Je fondai littéralement rien qu'en voyant son magnifique corps d'athlète.

J'avais encore envie de lui alors qu'il m'avait déjà donné deux puissants orgasmes. Ce mec m'avait transformé en vrai nympho.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et caressai tendrement son torse en lui souriant.

« Tu veux tester les menottes ? » demandai-je avant de poser de petits baisers sur son torse.

Je sentis les vibrassions de son corps dû à son rire sur mes lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. »

« Tu as tord. C'est très excitant » assurai-je en continuant mes caresses.

« Je veux bien te croire mais ça ne me tente pas trop. »

Je me relevai et jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil et il suivit mon regard.

« Ton père ne va pas tarder à rentrer » affirma-t-il et je hochai de la tête.

A contre cœur, je roulai pour le libérer. Il se leva pour récupérer ses affaires. Pendant qu'il se rhabilla, je le regardai admirative. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, je lui tendis son téléphone. Il l'attrapa et m'embrassa langoureusement. J'enfilai rapidement ma nuisette et je le raccompagnai jusqu'en bas.

« A demain » murmurai-je avant de lui voler un dernier baiser.

Il me sourit puis s'en alla. Je refermai derrière lui puis remontai dans ma chambre. Je rangeai les menottes dans mon tiroir de sous-vêtements. Il n'y avait aucun risque que Charlie les trouve. Je glissai sous ma couette et soupirai. J'avais passé une très bonne soirée.

Lorsque je posai ma tête sur mon oreiller, je pu sentir l'odeur d'Edward. C'était une senteur unique : épicé et fleuri mais en restant tout de même viril.

Je m'endormis en rêvant de mon Adonis.

Comme prévu, Edward revint samedi et dimanche soir. On ne réalisa aucun de mes fantasmes mais cela ne nous empêcha pas de quand même prendre notre pied.

La semaine suivante, on ne fit que s'entre-apercevoir dans les couloirs ou à la cafétéria. On se lançait des regards à l'un et l'autre. Même si cela pimenter nos rencontres, je commençais un peu à regretter d'avoir imposé cette règle. C'était vraiment dur de rester loin de lui.

Mon envie pour lui atteignit son paroxysme jeudi. Le fait que l'on partageait le même cours de biologie, qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi était une véritable torture. Je mourais d'envie de sentir ses mains sur mon corps, ses délicieuses lèvres contre les miennes, de le sentir se mouvoir en moi.

A la fin des cours, je le vis devant son casier. Je m'approchai de lui.

« Bonne nouvelle. Mon père travaille demain soir donc tu pourras me rejoindre après ton dernier cours » annonçai-je souriante.

« Ça va pas être possible. J'ai mon match contre Port Angeles demain soir » répliqua-t-il.

« On se verra après » dis-je en caressant son bras. « Garde de l'énergie pour moi. »

« Tu viendras au match ? »

« Non, je n'aime pas le basket. Je t'attendrais chez moi. »

« S'il te plaît, viens pour moi. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir » demanda-t-il en me faisant une moue sexy.

« Je sais pas… » commençai-je.

« S'il te plaît… s'il te plaît » m'interrompit-il.

« Ok » concédai-je.

« Super ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Le match commence à 20h mais tu peux venir avant si tu veux. »

« Ok. A demain » répondis-je avant de me diriger vers le parking.

**Edward POV**

Il était 19h30 et je m'échauffai avec le reste de l'équipe. Entre deux paniers, je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'entrée du gymnase. Bella n'était toujours pas arrivée. Ça m'empêchait de me concentrer pleinement sur le match à venir. Normalement, je devrais ne penser à rien d'autre que la prochaine heure mais je n'arrivais pas à sortir ma tigresse de la tête. Elle m'avait assuré qu'elle viendrait mais plus les minutes passaient, plus je craignais qu'elle ait changé d'avis.

« Salut Edward » entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Tanya, l'une des pompom girl.

« Salut »

« Ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vu. »

Tanya et moi avions l'habitude de s'envoyer en l'air assez fréquemment. Elle était toujours partante pour un petit coup rapide.

« J'ai été un peu occupé ces derniers temps » répliquai-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire charmeur qui faisait craquer toutes les filles.

« On pourrait aller chez moi après le match » proposa-t-elle en caressant mon torse et en m'offrant un sourire sexy.

« Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai déjà des projets de prévu. Une prochaine fois » répondis-je.

Malgré le fait que sa proposition était très tentante, je ne passerais pour rien au monde à côté d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec Bella.

« Bien » dit-elle triste. « Tu sais où me trouver si tu changes d'avis » ajouta-t-elle avant de partir rejoindre les autres pompom girl.

Le coach nous fit rentrer dans les vestiaires pour établir le plan d'attaque mais je n'écoutais pas grand-chose. Quand on revint sur le terrain de basket à 20h, je regardais dans les gradins parmi les spectateurs à la recherche de Bella.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je réalisai qu'elle n'était pas venue. J'étais déçu qu'elle n'ait pas tenu sa promesse alors qu'elle savait que cela comptait beaucoup pour moi qu'elle soit présente.

Pendant le match, je fus incapable de me focaliser totalement sur le jeu tellement la déception était grande. Je ne me donnais pas à fond mais je fis quand même un bon match et Forks gagna contre Port Angeles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais ce soir ? Tu n'étais absolument pas dans le match » dis Emmet, l'un de mes meilleurs amis, une fois de retour dans les vestiaires.

« Rien, c'était juste un jour sans » répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

Je pris une douche rapide puis rentrai directement chez moi.

**Bella POV**

A la fin des cours, je rentrai chez moi pour me préparer pour le match et me changer pour mettre des vêtements un peu plus sexy. Alors que je repartais au lycée, ma voiture refusa de démarrer. J'appelai Jacob qui s'y connaissait en mécanique. Il arriva au bout d'une demi-heure.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sous le capot et constata que la batterie était à plat et qu'il fallait que je la change.

« Merde ! » jurai-je, agacé.

Je ne pourrais pas me rendre au lycée pour voir Edward jouer. Je savais que ça comptait beaucoup pour lui que je sois là ce soir.

« Pas besoin de t'énerver. J'irai t'en acheter une demain » annonça mon ami.

« Je devais me rendre au match de basket opposant mon lycée à celui de Port Angeles » expliquai-je.

« Tu détestes le basket » répondit-il, étonné. « Mais si tu veux, je peux t'y emmener. »

« Tu es génial » criai-je en lui sautant au cou.

Il rit puis on monta dans sa voiture.

« Dis-moi, ton intérêt soudain pour ce sport n'aurait-il pas un lien avec le type qui t'a fait ce suçon ? » demanda-t-il.

Face à mon silence, il sourit.

« Pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu sortais avec un mec ? Est-ce qu'il est beau ? »

« On ne sort pas ensemble. C'est juste du sexe. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout dans ton style de t'engager dans se genre de relation. Il doit être canon ! »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. C'est un vrai dieu grec et il est super doué au lit. »

« J'ai hâte de le voir » rit-il.

On arriva sur le parking du lycée quinze minutes avant le début du match. On se dépêcha de se rendre au gymnase. Les gradins étaient déjà presque tous remplis. J'aperçu deux places vides. Alors que l'on se dirigeait vers celles-ci, je cherchai Edward sur le terrain et je me stoppai net.

« Alors, lequel c'est ton beau gosse ? » me demanda Jacob.

« Celui qui drague la bimbo blonde » répondis-je froidement.

Je n'arrivai pas à en croire mes yeux. Alors qu'il m'avait presque supplié de venir à ce match débile en me faisant croire que ma présence était importante pour lui, il était entrain de flirter avec Tanya, la fille la plus facile du lycée. Elle lui caressait le torse ce qui me rendit furax.

Je me sentais idiote. On n'avait jamais parlé d'exclusivité entre nous deux donc je n'aurais pas dû être surprise qu'Edward continue de coucher avec d'autres filles. Mais ce qui me blessait le plus c'était qu'il la draguait alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne refuserait pas de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Ça me faisait mal car avec moi il n'avait pas pris cette peine. Il s'était en quelque sorte contenter de me dire « Viens, on va baiser » et j'avais accepté.

Je me sentais vraiment mal car je réalisai que cela faisait de moi une fille encore plus facile que Tanya.

« Tu peux me ramener chez moi ? » demandai-je à mon ami, triste.

Il hocha la tête puis on sortit du gymnase pour retourner sur le parking. Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. Une fois arrivé devant chez moi, je m'apprêtai à sortir de la voiture mais Jacob me retint par le bras.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? »

« Non, c'est bon. Ça ira » le rassurai-je.

« Tu en es sûre ? Je vois bien que ça t'a attristé de voir ton beau gosse flirter avec une autre fille. »

« Certaine. C'est vrai que ça m'a fait mal mais on n'a pas dit que l'on serait exclusif lorsqu'on a commencé à coucher ensemble » répondis-je avec un faible sourire. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. On se voit demain. »

Je lui fis une bise sur la joue et sortis de sa voiture. Je rentrai à l'intérieur de chez moi, montai dans ma chambre, me changeai puis m'écroulai sur mon lit. Je pu enfin laisser mes larmes coulées jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'endormir.

**Laissez-moi vos commentaires, ce que vous avez aimé ou pas aimé.**

**Normalement, à partir de septembre, je devrais pouvoir poster plus rapidement les nouveaux chapitres puisque mon contrat d'apprentissage est fini. Donc, je vais m'efforcer de ne plus vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour avoir la suite.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances et je vous fais pleins de gros bisous.**


	4. Note

Bonjour à tous. Désolé de vous faire une fausse joie mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Je vous informe que je vais faire une pause dans l'écriture de mes deux fics en cours pour une période encore indéterminée car je n'ai pas la tête à l'écriture en ce moment.

Je suis sincèrement désolée mais je suis au bord du rouleau. Il y a plusieurs raison à mon état actuel :

Ma mère est décédée il y a quatre ans et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en remettre. On était très proche et elle me manque terriblement. C'est dur de ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés.

J'ai appris hier que j'avais une sclérose en plaque « bénigne ». Le neurologue m'affirme que si la maladie n'évolue pas dans les deux ans à venir alors je ne souffrirais pas des handicaps que provoque cette maladie. Je reste sceptique et comme je n'ai jamais eu de chance dans ma vie, je suis persuadée que la maladie va empirer

Mon frère ainé va quitter la maison familiale dans quelques mois et je suis désespérée à cette idée. Je vais devoir vivre avec mon père avec qui j'ai une relation quasi inexistante et qui me critique constamment car je suis grosse, et mon deuxième frère que je ne supporte plus. Il passe son temps à jouer les petits chefs et j'en ai ras-le-bol.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui je n'ai plus goût à rien. Certains penseront peut-être que j'exagère et qu'il y a pire situation que la mienne mais c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment. La vie n'a pas été toute rose depuis ma naissance (parfois, je regrette même d'être naît). J'ai toujours tout encaissé sans jamais rien dire, sans jamais montrer ma peine et il arrive un moment où je n'en peux plus.

Encore une fois, je m'excuse auprès de vous mes chères lectrices et lecteurs. Je sais qu'en temps normale je vous fais déjà attendre pas mal de temps pour un nouveau chapitre. Ca me fait mal de devoir vous faire patienter encore plus longtemps mais j'ai vraiment besoin de cette pause. Je vous promets que dès que j'irai mieux, je posterais rapidement la suite de mes fics.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous comprendrez mes raisons.

Gros bisous.


End file.
